Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention generally relates to seat track assemblies allowing for adjustment of a seat with respect to a fixed member such as a motor vehicle and, more particularly, to lock mechanisms of the seat track assemblies.
Seat track assemblies are used to move a seat, typically in at least forward and rearward directions, in a motor vehicle. Such seat track assemblies typically have a first track assembly including a pair of parallel, laterally spaced-apart first slides or tracks and a second track assembly including a pair of parallel, laterally spaced-apart second slides or tracks, with each second track supported by and movable relative to a corresponding one of the first tracks. The seat is mounted to the second tracks and is movable therewith relative to the first tracks. An adjuster lock or latch mechanism is provided to selectively secure the second tracks, and the seat, relative to the first tracks. Such latch mechanisms typically include, for example, a latch with openings or windows mounted on one of the tracks which engage teeth on the other one of the tracks, or a latch with teeth mounted on one of the tracks which engage openings or notches in the other one of the tracks. Typically, a handle or control bar, often referred to as a towel bar, is used to operate the latch between a latching or locking position and an unlatching or unlocking position. An occupant of the seat adjusts the position of the seat by actuating the handle to move the latch to the unlatching position, wherein the second tracks and seat are movable relative to the first tracks. The occupant moves the seat to a desired position and releases the handle so that the spring biased latch returns to the latched position, wherein the second tracks and seat are in a substantially fixed position relative to the first tracks.
German Patent Number 44 00 232, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses one type of latch mechanism which includes a plurality of independently spring-biased lock pins or fingers. The lock pins are carried by the second track and are spring biased toward the locking position wherein they extend into openings in the first track. Typically, only two lock fingers are needed in the locking position, one to prevent sliding movement in the rearward direction and one to prevent sliding movement in the forward direction. These mechanisms, however, often have three, four, or more locking fingers wherein some of the locking fingers do not penetrate one of the openings in the first track in a typical locking position. While such latch mechanisms have many advantages over other latch mechanisms they typically result in an undesirably large height and typically use a large number of separate parts and or complex parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,022, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety by reference, discloses one attempt to solve this problem. While the latch mechanism has a reduced height, it still provides an undesirably large height and requires complex parts to obtain the minimal height reduction. Additionally, the numerous parts and/or complex parts are not conducive to low cost or rapid assembly of the seat track assemblies. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved seat track assembly having a latch mechanism which further reduces the height, reduces the number of parts required, has a relatively low cost to produce, and/or can be rapidly assembled.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a seat track comprises, in combination, a first track and a second track movable relative to the first track in a longitudinal direction. A lock mechanism carried by the second track and includes a lock pin axially movable between a locking position wherein the lock pin is in engagement with the first track so that the second track is secured against movement relative to the first track and an unlocking position wherein the lock pin is out of engagement with the first track so that the second track is movable relative to the first track. A guide forms a cylinder supporting axial movement of the lock pin and first and second shear plates are located on opposite sides of the guide. A spring member resiliently biases the lock pin toward the locking position. The lock pin extends through openings in the first and second shear plates and the first and second shear plates are secured to the second track.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a seat track assembly comprises, in combination, a seat track assembly comprising, in combination a first track and a second track having an interior space and movable relative to the first track in a longitudinal direction. A lock mechanism carried by the second track includes a lock pin axially movable between a locking position wherein the lock pin is in engagement with the first track so that the second track is secured against movement relative to the first track and an unlocking position wherein the lock pin is out of engagement with the first track so that the second track is movable relative to the first track. A guide forms a cylinder supporting axial movement of the lock pin and a spring member resiliently biases the lock pin toward the locking position. The lock pin, the guide and the spring member are each located entirely within the interior space of the second track when the lock pin is in the unlocking position.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a seat track assembly comprises, in combination, a first track and a second track movable relative to the first track in a longitudinal direction. A lock mechanism carried by the second track includes a lock pin axially movable between a locking position wherein the lock pin is in engagement with the first track so that the second track is secured against movement relative to the first track and an unlocking position wherein the lock pin is out of engagement with the first track so that the second track is movable relative to the first track. A guide forming a cylinder supports axial movement of the lock pin and a spring member resiliently biases the lock pin toward the locking position. A release assembly is provided for selectively moving the lock pin to the unlocking position. The release assembly includes a bracket secured to the second track, a fork pivotably attached to the bracket and operably engaging the lock pin so that pivotable movement of the fork moves the lock pin against the bias of the spring member, and a handle pivotally attached to the bracket and operably engaging the release fork so that pivotable movement of the handle pivots the fork to move the lock pin.
In accordance with even yet another aspect of the present invention, a seat track assembly comprises, in combination, a first track and a second track movable relative to the first track in a longitudinal direction. A lock mechanism carried by the second track includes a lock pin axially movable between a locking position wherein the lock pin is in engagement with the first track so that the second track is secured against movement relative to the first track and an unlocking position wherein the lock pin is out of engagement with the first track so that the second track is movable relative to the first track. A guide forms a cylinder supporting axial movement of the lock pin and a spring member resiliently biases the lock pin toward the locking position. A release assembly is provided for selectively operating between a normal condition wherein the spring member is free to act on the lock pin and a release condition wherein the lock pin is moved to the unlocking position against the bias of the spring member. A second spring member biases the release assembly toward the release condition. A bias force of the second spring member is decreased as the release assembly moves from the normal condition toward the release condition.
From the foregoing disclosure and the following more detailed description of various preferred embodiments it will be apparent to those skilled in the art that the present invention provides a significant advance in the technology and art of seat track assemblies. Particularly significant in this regard is the potential the invention affords for providing a high quality, reliable, low cost universal assembly. Additional features and advantages of various preferred embodiments will be better understood in view of the detailed description provided below.